


a Safe Place, a Safe Time

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2018 [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Queer Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, Mayoral campaign, Not Canon Compliant, Nygmobblepot Week 2018, Short & Sweet, That's oswald, The Couch - Freeform, almost engaged, and Ed Nygma is bi fight me, campaign, criminals in love, olga likes her boys, pre-election, short and sweet, soft bois, the couch is important, the sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Nygmobblepot Week: Day 5: Cuddling (my favourite thing to do)Pre-mayoral election. They're already together because I make the rules here.





	a Safe Place, a Safe Time

 

Anyone who knew Edward Nygma, who _really_ knew him, knew that he was a cuddle monster. And anyone who really knew Oswald Cobblepot knew that he had inherited his mother’s desire to coddle and dote those he deeply cared for. Fortunately, only three people knew the two that well. The first was Olga, their trusted maid, --though really she was trusted for her ability to handle weapons and clean blood-stains and remain unfazed. The other two were the lovers or ‘dear friends’ themselves. So, after an overwhelming and exhausting day, it was no surprise to see them cuddled up together.

If it was a particularly bad day Oswald came home early, tended to his knee and laid down on the couch. Then Edward would come in a few hours later, shrug off his coat and lie atop the other man, doing his best impression of a human blanket. Oswald would chuckle and put an arm or two around his lover while Ed was content to lie there, silently draped over his soon to be fiance.

They were planning that bit together, each not wanting to possibly lead the other to a wrong conclusion while trying to plan a proposal, they’d had enough communication problems in the past.

They laid there for minutes or maybe hours. The flames would die down into embers in the fireplace. The quiet and the company slowly soothing them back into a calm and content couple, rather than stressed and tired. Days like those usually had a lot of walking and standing, a lot of crowded rooms that had too much going on at once with too many people and too many sounds.

The campaign trail was falsely inviting, incredibly venomous, and quite hectic. But soon it would be over and they hoped, soon Oswald would be mayor, soon they’d be engaged.

But for now, they would appreciate the sweet sanctuary of quiet and privacy that the soft couch provided.

The two had first admitted their affections on a couch, not this one, the shabby one in Edward’s old apartment, after three wonderful weeks living together.

That couch had been sold to someone in Michigan.

This one was softer, with a more antique plush design and softer fabric. It didn’t hurt as much to sleep on this couch.

Though the beds in the mansion were infinitely better. They were positively divine, after the Arkham cots, it was like laying on a cloud. The best part about the beds were their size, it wasn’t a struggle to fit two grown men on them without feeling cramped. Every night they slept together, the tall one sneaking across the hall to that bed.

Olga knew.

She just let the two think it was a secret they kept from her, like sneaky love-struck teenagers. She would never tell. They had both grown on her, she had warm feelings for the two, it was like they were her boys.

So she pretended to not know as much English so that they could whisper and giggle together like conspirators. If they had early breakfast she would make their toast shaped like hearts. It was fun to see their faces get red and eventually they would thank her for her support.

If they fell asleep on the couch, she pulled a blanket over them. She would let the criminals sleep, wrapped around each other, let them have peace because their world was just a little too much sometimes. And they needed a safe place to be themselves, to rest, to recover. And if cuddling on the couch by the fire was their safe place and time, that was that.


End file.
